Prophetic Hobbit
by Amara8
Summary: crap title, i know. help me think of a new one!! Please? It's basicly about a mexican who has a dream and ends up dying and posesing arwen's body for a while before getting her own. Haven't seen any like it, so thought i'd try. Sam/Original Female ch


Disclaimer Don't own LOTR, never will. do own aiysha, though!  
  
"The world has changed... I feel it in the water... I feel it in the earth... I smell it in the air... Much that once was, is lost. For none now live who remember it. (eerie music starts in the background) ***Dun dun dun duuunnn dundun dunn*** It began with the forging of the great rings... Three were given to the elves, immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings. Seven were given to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the Mountain Halls. And nine, nine rings were given to the race of men, who above all else, desire power. But they were all of them deceived. For another rings was made... In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged, in secret, a master ring. And into this ring, he poured his malice, his greed, and his will to dominate. 'One Ring to Rule Them All' One by one, the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth. Victory was near, but the power of the ring, could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildor, son of the king, took up his father's sword. Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated. The ring passed to Isildor, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men.. are easily corrupted.... and the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildor to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten, were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring of power passed out of all knowledge. Until... when chance came... it ensnared a new bearer... The ring came to the creature Gollem, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him... The ring brought to Gollem unnatural long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollem's cave, it waited... Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumors grew of a shadow in the west. Whispers of a nameless fear. And the ring of power perceived... its time had now come. It abandoned Gollem. But something happened then the ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature. A hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the shire. For the time will come when hobbits will shaped the fortune of all..."  
  
Chapter One-Dreams and Possesion  
  
Aiysha closed her eyes, bobing her head to the beat of Vanessa Carlton's song "Thousand Miles" as it beat out of her CD Player. She was sitting in the back seat of the truck, doodling a picture of her and Sam Gamgee out of Lord of the Rings. They, meaning her and her family, were on their way to her old home down in Mexico City, to visit her grandparents for the weekend. Later on, about the eighth track in "Be not Nobody" Aiysha was asleep, snoring softly, the doodle clutched in her hand.  
  
*Aiysha's Dream*  
  
/Were am i?/ she thought. she looked around, and was surpsised to see a myriad of images in front of her. There were about twenty little circular mirror looking things, each with a different picture. ten of them were ocupied with images of people, flashing between a close up of the face and a full body image. The first was of an old man in a grey cloak, between an old looking, worn face with a sparkle of happiness in the immesurable depths to a picture of the man holding a staff in one hand and a long glowing white sword in the other. The next was of a younger man, with dark brown almost black hair and a rugged looking face, to a full body view of him in a tunic, leggings, a worn cloak and scuffed boots, standing casualy, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Four more were of small men with cerubic faces, sparkling eyes, and grim looking determination on their faces, their bodies lean, gaunt. One looked awefully familiar. Freckles and a tan body, blond curls and a cute smile. Sam. She could place his face anywere. She tore her eyes away from him to see boromir, his stance in fighting mode, one hand resting on the horn at his side, the other holding his sword. she teared, knowing what would happen to him, and turned to look at Gimli, holding his axe aloft, and Legolas, standing proudly on the balls of his feet, an arrow halfway to the bow in his hand. The final portrait was of Arwen, her long brown hair resting aabout her shoulders clad in a silver elven dress, standing softly on the grass, smiling slightly at her, a serene look on her face. She then turned to the other mirrors, as she had come to call them, Galadriel's mirrors. Many of them showed scenes of battle. Gandalf and the balrog. Aragorn, Boromir, and the uruk hai. some were of safe places, like the shire, and Lauralindolothlorien (Lorien) She came to the last two, though, and let out a gasp in her head, as she had figured out she could not talk. The first was of herself, standing in two places, looking torn. One foot was standing on the sidewalks of mexico city, her brother and sister clinging to her hand. The other foot was on a grassy hill over looking the shire, Sam holding a protective arm around her waist. The last one was oddest, though. It had her face, wich subtly changed. Her cheekbones became higher, her eyes went from brown to a light sky blue hue. Her hair, which was black and chin length, slowly turned mauve colored, some stayed the same length, her bangs became long and shadowy, and the rest disappeared from sight it became so long. Her tan skin became paler. Then it changed to a full body view of herself, 5 foot eight, chin length black hair, brown eyes, in jeans and a tube top. Suddenly, her face changed back to the other person. some of her hair was about hip length, but most was down to the ground. (For those of you who do YUGI-OH Duels, think of the Protector of the throne card for hair) Twin henna tatoos wound up her arms (The celtic tatoos) from wrist to shoulder. She was wearing all blue. A light blue tanktop, and dark navy blue baggy pants that were held tight at her ankles by gold bands. she held over one shoulder a japanese type navy blue jacket. It had long sleeves, but the body would only go down just below her chest area, and the collar and cuffs were trimmed with gold bands. She was considerably about a foot and a half shorter, and barefoot. She reached forward to brush her finger tips acrossed the surface in wonderment, which rippled. suddenly, she heard screams, and felt her stomach churn like she was on a really fast merry go round. She heard Galadriel's voice say the last line of her opening speech in the movie, "For the time will come when hobbits shape the fortunes of all. good luck, little halfling" Then everything was black.....  
  
*Now in rivendell with arwen lady.  
  
Arwen lay in bed miserably, knowing in a few days, Aragorn would probably go off on a perilous mission and might never come back. She sighed, and fell into actual sleep, hoping that it might help calm her....  
  
*Dream sequence, same as Aiysha's  
  
at the end of Arwen's dream, she touches Aiysha's mirror, and hear's her grandmother's voice.. "Halflings will shape the fortunes of all. Do you accept the chalenge of helping one that might protect your love, my granddaughter?" Arwen answered "Yes, i do." and sunk into the familiar darkness.  
  
End.  
  
What do you think? I would like to get a beta for this story, please, if you would, help me please? If you want pics for Aiysha, please leave your email in a review and i'll send you some pics.  
  
Amara. 


End file.
